Cider
|exchange = gemw |name = Cider |image = |release = 11 July 2005 |update = Farming |quest = No |tradeable = Yes |equipable = No |stackable = No |high = 1 |low = 0 |destroy = Drop |store = 2 |examine = A glass of Cider. |weight = 1 |members = Yes }} Cider is a primarily player made alcoholic drink which players can make via brewing with level 14 Cooking. A complete batch of cider grants 182 experience points. As brewing takes several days, players can also obtain this item at the underground pub Esoterican Arms under Miscellania Castle, which requires partial completion of Royal Trouble to access. When drunk, Cider heals 2 hitpoints, and gives a temporary boost to the players Farming level by 1, at the price of lowering both Attack and Strength by 2, similar to all other brews in RuneScape. The full recipe for Cider is as follows (in the order given): #16 Cooking apples #4 Buckets #Create 4 buckets of Apple mush, using the Apple Barrel located near the vats #'DO NOT ADD WATER TO THE VAT' #Add 4 buckets of Apple mush to the Fermenting vat #Add 1 Ale yeast #Wait 1-2 days #Collect the completed ale using 8 beer glasses or 2 calquat kegs Making the mush This is done by using the Apple Barrel found near the Fermenting vats. Add cooking apples to the barrel (this must be done in sets of 4) to crush the apples. The players character will do quite an amusing dance as he/she tramples the apples in the bucket down to a pulp, then the now aptly named Apple mush is collected into a bucket. To make cider the player will need 4 buckets of mush, requiring a total of 16 cooking apples overall. Getting the yeast Ale yeast is sold by an NPC found at either one of the fermenting vats. It can be purchased for 25 coins or 5 ectotokens (remember the amulet of ghostspeak), depending on which vat the player is at. The NPCs sell only the yeast, not the container, so the player will need a pot in your inventory. Luckily there is an empty pot spawn in the brewery at Keldagrim. Uses This drink also featured in Construction; players can make cider barrels at level 12 Construction. To do so, the player must have 8 glasses of cider (Calquat kegs won't work), 3 planks and 3 nails in your inventory. A barrel of cider gives an infinite supply of cider, unfortunately it cannot be taken outside the POH (it vanishes). It is one of the older items in the game that gives a Farming boost of 1. Players can use this item to start valuable fruit trees or other crops that they are just under the level for, saving a lot of time and effort. This item can also be used as a boost to meet some quest requirements. However, a Garden pie will boost Farming by 3, this is made using the Cooking skill.